At Night in Paris
by kaorinin
Summary: "Untuk apa kau meneleponku jam setengah dua pagi seperti ini, hyung? Mau pamer Paris?"/"Tebak aku ada di mana, Bummie!"/ Tengah malam Kibum mendapatkan telepon dari Siwon. Apa yang mau Siwon bicarakan? A SiBum fanfiction. Wanna R&R? :3


**Disclaimer:** They belong to themselves and God. Fic ini terinspirasi dari retweetan ngga pentingnya **missyrully** dan **Autumn in Paris** ©**Ilana Tan**

**Warning: **(maybe) OOC, penuh dengan fluff, abal, SiBum alert.

**Sedikit catatan**, asumsikan tempat untuk SMTown Paris kemarin dekat dengan Arc de Triomphe. Asumsikan Autumn in Paris diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea. Dan asumsikan juga kalau di Paris, jam setengah tujuh udah gelap dan banyak bintang. Muahahaha XD *ditendang*

* * *

><p><strong>At Night in Paris<strong>

A fic by **kaorinin**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang <em>namja<em> lari terburu-buru setelah keluar ruangan. Ditabraknya beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sambil berteriak kata maaf, ia terus berlari.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya buru-buru memanggilnya. "Siwonnie, kau mau ke mana? Konser akan segera dimulai!"

Namja yang bernama Siwon itu hanya menoleh sekilas. Ia menjawab seadanya, "Aku pergi sebentar, _hyung_! Aku sudah meminta ijin kok! Nanti aku segera kembali."

Leeteuk tercengang mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya itu, ia berteriak ketika dilihatnya Siwon semakin jauh berlari meninggalkan gedung. "Yaaa! Siwonnie, mau ke mana kau sebenarnya?"

"_Aish_." gerutunya kesal. "Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau sejam lagi kita semua akan konser?"

.

.

.

Siwon menarik keluar mantelnya dari dalam mobil, memakainya sebentar, lalu bergegas menghidupkan mesin mobilnya itu. Ia lirik jam tangannya, dilihatnya angka 06.15 pm waktu Prancis—ia sudah menyesuaikannya setiba ia di Paris.

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dalam pikirannya, ia harus segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kalau tidak, semua rencananya bisa berantakan. Dan pasti akan diberi bonus omelan oleh Teuki _hyung_.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah masuk ke sebuah area yang penuh dengan lalu-lalang manusia. Dilihatnya monumen yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Indah sekali…" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah selesai memarkir mobilnya, Siwon bergabung dengan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Mereka semua sama-sama menuju monumen klasik itu. Monumen yang berbentuk seperti pintu gerbang itu berdiri kokoh menyambut kedatangan manusia yang akan mengunjunginya. Ditemani malam kota Paris yang begitu indah dan lampu-lampu yang gemerlap, monumen itu menampakkan keeksotisannya. Siwon semakin mendekat kepada monumen itu. Dan semakin dekat, ia semakin berdecak kagum. Matanya tak lepas dari keindahan yang dibuat oleh sang arsitektur di masa lampau. Ia tersenyum kecil, mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam monumen itu.

Monumen yang sangat disukai oleh Kibum.

Monumen yang dulu, selalu Kibum ceritakan padanya.

Monumen yang sangat ingin dikunjungi oleh Kibum.

Monumen itu…

_Arc de Triomphe_.

.

.

.

"_Kau sedang baca apa, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon heran. Matanya bergerak mengeja judul tulisan dari novel yang sedang Kibum baca._

"—Autumn.. in Paris_?" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya._

_Pertanyaan tadi hanya dibalas oleh satu anggukan dari Kibum. Matanya tidak lepas dari deretan kata yang sekarang sedang dicernanya._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah puas memerhatikan dan menelusuri nama-nama jenderal perang yang tertera dalam dinding bagian dalam _Arc de Triomphe_, Siwon memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga dan menjelajah puncaknya.

Untuk sampai ke puncak, ia harus menaiki anak tangga—yang katanya sebanyak 284 anak tangga. Dan untuk menaiki anak tangga itu, ia harus mengeluarkan 9 €. Tapi tak apa, uang bukan masalah besar baginya. Menaiki anak tangga sebanyak itu juga bukan masalah, mengingat setiap hari dia tidak pernah lupa untuk nge-_gym_ atau sekedar latihan fisik. Tapi yang terutama, semuanya bukan masalah jika sudah menyangkut Kibummie-nya.

Siwon sudah berada di penghujung tangga. Tangga yang akan membawanya ke atas puncak Monumen _Arc de Triomphe_. Kini, di hadapannya sudah terlihat dengan jelas pemandangan malam kota Paris yang indah terbentang begitu saja. Lampu-lampu yang temaram membuat monumen ini terlihat cantik tidak hanya di luar, tetapi juga di dalamnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil, ia teringat Kibum-nya.

Kalau Kibum ada di sini, dia pasti sudah berlari ke sana ke mari. Dia pasti akan berteriak, "Hyung, cepat ke sini! Pemandangannya terlihat begitu indah!"

Kalau Kibum ada di sini, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti berdecak kagum memandangi jalan _Champs Elysees_ yang terlihat menakjubkan.

Dia pasti tidak akan berkedip melihat indahnya sang _Eiffel _yang berdiri tegak menjulang ke langit, mengalahkan bangunan-bangunan lain yang tampak begitu kecil.

Dia pasti tidak akan berhenti tersenyum, membuat matanya yang sudah sipit akan terlihat semakin sipit.

Dia pasti tidak akan bosan berseru, "Indah sekali ya, hyung!".

Dia pasti akan menarik-narik tangan Siwon mengajaknya berputar mengelilingi _Arc de Triomphe_.

Ya, itu kalau Kibum ada di sini.

Seandainya Kibum berada di sini…

Siwon menghela napasnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan _iPhone_-nya. Ia menekan angka satu pada layarnya, dan telepon pun tersambung.

"Tuuuuut…"

.

.

.

"_Tumben kau membaca bacaan ringan seperti ini." ujar Siwon._

"_Aku sedang butuh _refreshing_." Jawab Kibum singkat._

_Siwon hanya mebulatkan mulutnya, "Ceritanya tentang apa?"_

"_Tentang dua manusia yang tidak bisa bersama.."_

"Jinjja_? Kalau begitu ceritanya pasti sedih sekali." tebak Siwon._

_Kibum menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menatap Siwon. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan jalan ceritanya, _hyung_. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin membacanya." jelas Kibum._

"_Apa itu?" _

"Arc de Triomphe_." Kibum tersenyum lebar._

.

.

.

"Arc de Triomphe_ itu sangat keren, _hyung_! Kau benar-benar merasa di surga jika kau berada di puncaknya. Kau bisa melihat Menara _Eiffel _dari sana! Itu sangat keren kan, _hyung_?" celoteh Kibum panjang lebar._

"_Hn.."_

"_Kau juga bisa melihat lima persimpangan jalan yang benar-benar menakjubkan, hyung. Bayangkan! Lima persimpangan jalan!" Kibum masih saja bersemangat berceloteh tentang _Arc de Triomphe_-nya. Padahal tujuan Siwon mengajak Kibum ke kafe ini 'kan untuk berkencan._

"_Lalu?" tanya Siwon._

_Kibum tersenyum. "Kita harus ke sana, hyung. Kita harus buktikan sendiri keindahan _Arc de Triomphe_ yang menakjubkan!"_

.

.

.

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba._

Suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang di sebuah ruangan. _Namja_ mungil berambut hitam yang sedang tidur pun terusik. Diraihnya sumber suara, dan dilihat layarnya.

_Incoming Call_

Siwon_ hyung_

_Namja_ itu melihat jam dinding yang berada di hadapannya. Pukul setengah dua pagi.

"Untuk apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" gerutunya kesal.

"_Yoboseyo_.."

"KIBUMMIIIIE!" teriak Siwon di seberang sana.

"_Hyung_! _Aish_, kau tidak perlu berteriak!" omel Kibum.

"Maaf, aku hanya sangat senang mendengar suaramu." Kibum tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kau meneleponku jam setengah dua pagi seperti ini. Ingin pamer Paris?" sindir Kibum.

Siwon tertawa. "Tebak sekarang aku sedang berada di mana."

"Jadi kau meneleponku jam setengah dua pagi hanya untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan ada di mana kau sekarang? Aku ngantuk, _hyung_. Kututup teleponnya ya?—"

"—eh, jangan! Jangan!" Siwon buru-buru melarang Kibum menutup telepon. "Sudahlah, kau tebak saja dulu. Nanti juga kau akan mengerti." jelas Siwon.

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Seharian ini ia habiskan dengan menonton dvd untuk bekal kemampuan aktingnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin bersandar pada bantal empuk di belakangnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Hn, di Paris." jawab Kibum asal.

"Aku memang sedang ada di Paris. Salah!" Siwon terdengar mengomel di ujung sana.

"Hn, di hotel?"

"Salah!"

"Di belakang panggung?"

"Salah!"

"Di Menara _Eiffel_?"

"Salah! Ah, maksudku, hampir benar! Aku sedang berada di ketinggian sama seperti Menara _Eiffel_ sekarang."

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya, ia mencoba berpikir. Ketinggian sama seperti Menara _Eiffel_ itu berarti…

"…_Arc de Triomphe_?" jawab Kibum ragu-ragu.

"BENAR! Bummie, aku berada di _Arc de Triomphe_ sekarang!"

Kibum langsung sepenuhnya sadar mendengar jawaban Siwon. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya hilang entah ke mana.

"_Jinjja_? Kau benar ada di sana sekarang, hyung?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya.

"Benar. Seperti yang kau bilang, Bummie. Pemandangan di atas sini indah sekali."

"Benar kan? Sudah kubilang! Ah, _hyung_! Kau membuatku iri. Aku juga ingin berada di sana!" rengek Kibum.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Untuk itulah aku meneleponmu. Aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu selama aku di sini."

Kibum terharu mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tahu, secara tidak langsung, Siwon tengah menunjukkan perhatian padanya.

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Siwon.

"Eh, aku sedang berada di kamar. _Waeyo_, _hyung_?" Kibum menjawab sambil menautkan alis.

"Cepat kau ke beranda. Kita nikmati malam ini."

Kibum tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, Siwon menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ia ingin Kibum juga bisa merasakan malam di atas ketinggian _Arc de Triomphe_ yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"_Ne_, aku di beranda sekarang." ujar Kibum. Angin malam musim panas berhembus menerpanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau bayangkan kau berada di ketinggian _Arc de Triomphe_. Kau bayangkan di depanmu adalah jalan _Champs Elysees_ yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan juga manusia yang berlalu-lalang." perintah Siwon.

"Tapi di depanku banyak pepohonan, _hyung_! Sulit membayangkannya." protes Kibum.

"Kenapa kau banyak protes? Sudah, bayangkan saja!" omel Siwon.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup napas pelan.

"Sudah, _hyung_."

"Bayangkan di sebelah timur lautmu, kau melihat _Eiffel_ dengan lampu-lampu kuning keemasan yang menyinarinya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik ketika berhadapan denganmu."

"_Ne_, sudah."

"Sudah? Sekarang—" Siwon menarik napas sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—kau bayangkan aku berada di sampingmu sekarang."

Kibum terdiam, untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perlahan ia menjawab, "Sudah, _hyung_."

"_Perfect_! Ini adalah malam terindah untuk kita." Siwon tidak bisa menghapus nada kegembiraan yang terdengar jelas dari perkataannya.

"Tapi aku masih dendam padamu, hyung. Kau sudah melihat keindahan _Arc de Triomphe_ sementara aku belum. Padahal 'kan aku yang setengah mati mengaguminya." Kibum masih saja protes.

"Kibummie.." Siwon memanggil Kibum.

"Hn?" Kibum masih terdengar kesal.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau ada di sampingku sekarang. Itu artinya, kau ada di puncak _Arc de Triomphe_ sekarang. Bersamaku." jelas Siwon.

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku maunya beneran, hyung.." rengek Kibum.

"Aish, kau ini.." Siwon terdengar kesal.

Kibum terkekeh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggoda _hyung_-nya yang satu ini. Ia sudah kangen.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak konser? Pukul berapa sekarang di Paris?"

"Pukul—" Siwon terdiam. "—sekarang sudah pukul 06.40 pm waktu Paris. Jam tujuh konser akan segera dimulai.

"_Mwo_? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat pulang! Kau tidak dimarahi?"

"Pasti aku akan dimarahi, Bummie." jawab Siwon santai. "Lagipula, penampilan pertama adalah f(x), jadi aku bisa sedikit lebih santai." Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini, tumben sekali kau melanggar peraturan." sindir Kibum.

Siwon tertawa terbahak mendengar sindiran Kibum. Pada dasarnya, ia sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa ia nekat masih berdiri di puncak _Arc de Triomphe_ padahal dua puluh menit lagi konser SMTown akan segera dimulai?

"_Hyung_.." Kibum memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kota Paris begitu indah?"

Siwon terdiam sebentar sebelum memberi jawaban, "Sangat indah. Kau akan merasa nyaman jika kau sudah ke sini, Bummie. Pemandangan di sini sanggup membuatmu tidak berkedip."

"Aku sudah menduganya.." Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menikmati setiap inci dari puncak _Arc de Triomphe_ khayalannya.

"Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang, Bummie." Siwon berkata tiba-tiba.

"Eh, apa?" Kibum penasaran.

"Tidak ada kau di sini. Itu poin yang paling penting."

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau gombal, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak gombal, Bummie. Aku berkata jujur. Christian tidak bisa berbohong." Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Aku ada di sampingmu, _hyung_. Kau harus tahu itu. Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi mengatakannya?"

"Ah, iya ya—" Siwon tertawa pelan. "—omong-omong.. Kau jago menggombal juga ya?" ejek Siwon.

"Ya, aku sedang berlatih untuk kemampuan aktingku."

"Jadi yang tadi kau ucapkan hanya bohong?" Siwon kesal.

Kibum tertawa. Ia begitu merindukan ekspresi Siwon yang kesal padanya. Alisnya yang berkerut, mulutnya yang manyun, matanya yang terbelalak kesal..

Ia merindukan Siwon _hyung_-nya.

"_Hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"Saat ini aku sedang menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu. Jangan bergerak."

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Tentu." ujarnya singkat.

'Kau bisa menyandarkan kepalamu selama yang kau mau, Bummie.' ujar Siwon dalam hati.

"Ah, rasanya nyaman sekali."

Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Kau lihat, Eiffel di ujung sana? Suatu saat, kita akan pergi ke sana. Ke puncaknya. Dan kita akan melihat menara _Arc de Triomphe_ ini lagi."

"Oke, tapi sebelum itu, aku tetap ingin pergi ke Arc de Triomphe ini dulu."

Siwon tertawa. "Baiklah.."

"Kudengar, di _Champs Elysees_ banyak kafe dan juga bioskop ya?"

"Ya, yang kutahu sih begitu. Aku belum sempat ke sana. Mungkin besok pagi, aku akan minum secangkir _café crème _dan mungkin sepiring_ croissant_."

"Susah sekali ya menghilangkan kebiasaanmu minum _espresso_ di pagi hari?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon hanya tertawa menjawabnya.

"_Arc de Triomphe_ buka sampai pukul berapa? Akan lebih enak menikmatinya di tengah malam, hyung."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku belum melihat-lihat jam buka di sini. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada petugas."

"Pokoknya kau harus janji untuk membawaku ke sana, hyung." Rengek Kibum manja.

Siwon tersenyum. "_As you wish_, mademoiselle Kibum.

"Huh, kau bahkan sudah berlagak Prancis sekarang, _hyung_." ejek Kibum.

"Aku kan hanya menyesuaikan keadaan." bela Siwon.

Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati rasa rindu yang mereka biarkan menguar dari hati mereka. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak berbicara selama ini. Tentu saja karena jurang kesibukan sudah benar-benar terlihat nyata di hadapan mereka.

"Ah!" Siwon memecah keheningan.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?"

"Sudah pukul 06.57 pm, Bummie. Aku harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin mendapat omelan panjang dari Teuki _hyung_. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Err, tidak ada. Ya sudah, kau pulang sana. Sukses untuk konsermu, hyung. Titipkan salam dariku pada yang lainnya ya?" ingat Kibum.

"Tentu. Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya ya?" Siwon berniat memutuskan panggilan jika tidak ditahan oleh suara Kibum yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

"Ne, waeyo Bummie-ah?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Err, sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan. Mung-mungkin peringatan." entah kenapa Kibum begitu gugup berbicara dengan _hyung_-nya.

Setelah jeda, Kibum berkata. "Kau jangan _macam-macam_ di konser nanti, _hyung_.." Kibum mengucapkan dengan sangat pelan, tapi tetap saja Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sesaat Siwon tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Kibum. Tapi kemudian, ia tertawa keras sekali.

Kibum yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya bisa berkata, "Kau jangan tertawa, _hyung_. Aku serius!"

Siwon masih saja tertawa, tidak memedulikan ucapan Kibum.

"Huh, kau ini. Sudah! Aku tutup teleponnya!" Kibum ngambek tidak diperhatikan.

"Tunggu, Bummie! Jangan tutup teleponnya!" seru Siwon sebelum melanjutkan tawanya.

Kibum kesal, didengarkan saja tawa panjang dari _hyung_-nya itu.

"Ahhahaha.. hahaha.. _Mian_.. _Jeongmal mianhada_, Bummie-ah. Habis kau ini lucu sekali." Siwon berkata di sela tawanya. Kibum masih saja diam.

"Lho, kok diam? _Mianhae_, _jagiya_. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam dengan siapapun. Oke?" rayu Siwon.

Kibum masih diam, tapi segurat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya kini.

"Sudah ya, kau harus percaya padaku. Ah, aku benar-benar harus menutup teleponnya sekarang. _Saranghae_, Bummie-ah." Siwon memutuskan telepon mereka.

Dan kini, hanya tersisa Kibum di beranda. Tersenyum, ia membalas, "_Nado saranghae_, Siwon _hyung_."

Kibum tidak bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Ia malah memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin. Membayangkan pemandangan malam kota Paris yang—pasti—sangat indah dilihat dari puncak _Arc de Triomphe_.

Membayangkan kelap-kelip lampu yang semakin membuat suasana sekeliling temaram.

Membayangkan Siwon _hyung_ ada di sisinya sekarang.

"_Gomawoyo, hyung_."

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Udah dapet ide dari hari pertama SMTown, tapi baru niat nulis sekarang. *ditendang*

Saya suka banget sama Arc de Triomphe! Makanya saya pake buat ide fic kali ini, makasih buat yang udah ngasih inspirasi! *tunjuk-tunjuk disclaimer*

Untuk suasana Paris sama Arc de Triomphe-nya saya minta maaf kalo kurang dapet, masalahnya saya belum pernah ke Paris dan Arc de Triomphe-nya itu sendiri. *ngais tanah*

Untuk masalah letak Menara Eiffel, maaf ya itu cuma berdasarkah khayalan aja. Udah nanya mbah google tapi ngga dijawab. DX

Makasih yang udah baca, review ya! Kritik, saran, dan lainnya ditampung kok. *nyengir*


End file.
